


In the eyes of the blind

by SummerBloom



Series: Dezerose One-shots [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBloom/pseuds/SummerBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dezel teases. Rose fights back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the eyes of the blind

**Author's Note:**

> More porn/smut for my friend Remi. Instead of writing ny other fic, I write this. Oh, well.

Dezel was a tease.

They'd have heated makeout sessions, always touching each other and getting close to having sex but each time, Dezel feigned that he heard Sorey calling him and vanished. Rose was left behind, hot and needing him more than ever. The awkwardness of being turned on and not even once getting laid was embarrassing. He had to be suffering, too. 

He'd pin her against a wall and furiously kiss her, using his tongue to explore her mouth. Touch her everywhere but where she wanted to be touched and then leave her sexually frustrated and wondering why he was doing this. 

But he couldn't exactly hide his hard cock in a pair of swim trunks. She'd felt it this time, against her thigh as she sat on his lap and made out with him. Dezel groaned a little into their kiss, going to move her off of his lap. She broke the kiss, pulling his hands away from her hips and sliding off his lap before kneeling down in between his legs, pulling off his swim trunks to reveal his cock. She wrapped a hand around it, slowly stroking it. 

“Rose--! Someone might see!” Dezel hissed. Rose laughed a bit, leaning over to trail her tongue along the underside of his cock and then lick the tip once she reached it. Her eyes flickered up to him, pleased to see the blush colouring his face. She ran her hands up his body, moving upwards as she did so and letting his cock brush up against her breasts. Pushing the shirt up, viewing his well-muscled torso, she smiled. 

“If anyone sees, they'd have to think I'm crazy or a really good mime, y'know,” Rose said, tone playful. “Besides, we haven't fucked in weeks! I'm getting desperate here.” 

“Your birthday's coming up and I--” Dezel swallowed as he saw her pull off her top. That was unexpected. “I was going to... fuck you the--” 

He moaned, leaning back just a bit. “F-fuck, Rose! That's--” 

She released his cock from her mouth. “Good, right? I had to ask Zaveid if there was something that guys liked, and he outright said that sucking a man's cock was the number one thing they liked...” Rose shrugged, going back to sucking him off. He had to tense up the muscles in his arms to keep steady and tried not to moan too loudly so as to not alert the others. She'd stop every now and again to lick his cock from base to tip, running her hands up and down his torso in a slow motion much like a massage. 

She sighed a bit after a few minutes, stroking his cock. “You're harder than when I started, Dezel. Does getting your cock sucked turn you on?” Rose smiled devilishly at him, slipping her hand into her swim shorts and rubbing at her clit. “I know... seeing the expressions on your face and hearing you moan... I'm turned on...” 

Rose let out a sigh of bliss. Dezel swallowed audibly, the knowledge of her touching herself as well as pleasuring him turning him on even more. Reading the wind came in handy during times like these. 

“Rose...” He moaned, taking her hand off his cock before pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground. “Take them off...” 

“Mm..” She complied, pulling her shorts off and kicking them aside. He spread her legs open, moving closer and lifting her hips with ease. He licked his lips, leaning over and kissing her directly on the lips before putting his cock near her entrance and sliding in with ease. She was so wet, easily accepting him inside of her with little resistance. 

“D-did your cock g-get bigger?” Rose asked. Dezel chuckled in response, pulling out before thrusting back into her and causing her to come almost immediately. “Oh, fuck, it did! Fuck, Dezel!” 

“Quiet down or they'll hear us,” Dezel warned, starting to thrust into her. Rose had to bury her face into Dezel's shoulder to muffle her moans. His cock was so big but it felt _so good_ inside of her... He started to thrust faster, causing her to have to bite his shoulder to keep from crying out. Tears dripped down her cheeks, not from pain but from the intense pleasure she felt. He knew exactly how to rub her walls, knew where her sweet spot was and he wasn't going to _stop_ but _she didn't want him to_... 

She cried out, the sound muffled, coming again but he just kept thrusting into her. His stamina was amazing, his cock was amazing, _he was amazing_... She let go of his shoulder, licking where she bit and moaning his name loudly. 

“Dezel! Dezel--! I love you! P-please, take me!” Rose cried out. Dezel tried to shush her with a kiss but she kept breaking it. They'd be found out if she kept this up but, for some reason, she didn't seem to care any more. “Dear Maotelus, _yes!_ ” 

“Rose...” He murmured, moaning. “I'm going to come...” 

The second after he said that, he orgasmed hard, choking on his own breath. She orgasmed with him, crying out his name. Dezel's arms couldn't hold him up any more and he collapsed, burying his face into her shoulder. She rubbed his back, eyes closing. Taking a nap sounded nice. Dezel's soft snoring told her he'd passed out and she smiled tiredly. 

They'd explain their disappearance later but, for now, a nap was just what they needed.


End file.
